A Spencer and Ashley Story
by Doccubus-Spashley-Calzona-2013
Summary: this is a story about Spencer and Ashley after Spencer graduated, and moving in with Ashley, and the big question, and the wedding plan, the wedding, and a walk down memory lane/the honeymoon and chapter 7 is on the way soon...
1. Spencer's Graduation Party

**The night Spencer graduated Ashley though her a graduation party.**

**Spencer got to Ashley's loft with her parent.**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

**Ashley walked to the door and open it .**

**Hey everybody, Ashley said.**

**Hey Ashley, Arthur and Paula said. Spencer looked at Ashley and said hey Ash. Ashley looked at Spencer and said hey Spence.**

**Spencer came up behind her parents and said let me show you around.**

**Spencer was walking around showing Paula where everything was in the loft.**

**They walked up to Ashley's room Paula said to Spencer is that your rob.**

**Yea, Spencer told her mom.**

**Why is it here, Paula said.**

**Spencer said to her mother that she has been staying here every once and while to finish her senior project.**

**Oh ok Paula said to Spencer with a weird smile on her face.**

**Spencer looked at Ashley and smiled at her.**

**Mom, I think that I hear the other people coming in to Ashley's loft.**

**Spencer turned around to say hey to everyone that just walked into Ashley's loft.**

**Now it is time for the party to start.**

**But Ashley came up to Spencer and told her can I see you in private please for a second.**

**Spencer looked at Ashley and said yea of course.**

**Ashley and Spencer walked into Ashley's room.**

**Hey Ash what do you want to tell me.**

**Hey Spence I just wanted to kiss you so bad and then tell you that I have a graduation present for you to open.**

**Oh thanks, Spencer said.**

**Spencer said what is it.**

**Ashley said to Spencer, do you remember when you realized that you were gay.**

**Yea at the beach, Spencer said.**

**Ashley said even thou we don't kiss or do nothing that day, she said. I always think that as our first date.**

**Yea ok Spence told Ash.**

**So here is your graduation present. Ashley said.**

**It was a little rectangle box in Ashley's hands. Spencer open the box and pull out a key chain that Ashley made when they was a that the beach that day.**

**SPASHLEY, Spencer said looking at Ashley.**

**Ashley said yea I made that the day we was at the beach when you was sleeping and I was watching you sleep for a while and then I had a idea that I could make you something that you could remember from that day.**

**Spencer said it is so cute and then she pick it up and a key was on the other end of the key chain.**

**Spencer said to Ashley, what is this for.**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said, I would love if you would move in with me. PLEASE!!!**

**Hell yea I will move in with you, Spencer said when she looked at Ashley. Spencer moved and kissed Ashley on the lips really hard and then really soft.**

**Ashley said, I love you so much Spence.**

**Ashley said, I wanted you to live with me forever.**

**Spencer said, I love you to Ash. And again Spencer told Ashley yea she would love to move in with her.**

**Then after all that Spencer and Ashley filled the gap that was between them and hugged. Then pulled away and smiled.**

**They filled the gap again but this time they started kissing each other. And then once again they stopped and said I love you at the same time. They laugh at each other and walked back and joined everyone else.**

**But right before they walked out of the bedroom Ashley said to Spencer, should we tell your parents.**

**Spencer said, we will tell them tomorrow after the party is done.**

**They walked in a said to everyone that Spencer was about to show her video that she did for her senior project in the living room.**

**So everyone took a glass with them and went to the living room to sit so they can see the video.**

**Spencer said to everyone, So I turned this in yesterday for a grade because I had to do this or y'all would not be here right now because I had to do this so I could graduate today.**

**So here goes nothing, Spencer said while pushing the play button on the remote.**

**The video was on and everyone was hugging the one they love because it is about all of them.**

**Ashley leaned over to Spencer and hugged her and kiss her on the lips.**

**At the end of the video Spencer pressed the stop button on the remote.**

**Thank you so much for watching my video with me.**

**Spencer said to everyone, I decided on what college to go to and I'm going to UCLA.**

**Ashley heard that and she jumped up and down ran to Spencer and gave her a hug and kissed so hard they fell onto the hard floor in the living room.**

**And everyone started to laugh at them when they fell on the floor.**

**Arthur stood up and said to everyone it is was time to gets this party started.**

**Everyone got up and Ashley and Spencer made their way to the cd player to put some music on so everyone can dance.**

**Ashley grabs Spencer's hand so they could start to dance with the beat to the music that was on.**

**Aiden rises his glass and looks at Spencer and Ashley and said congratulations to you Spencer you made it and with your woman that you love on your side all the way.**

**Glen pick up his glass and looked over at Ashley and Spencer too and said Aiden is right and I'm glad to call you my sister cause you showed how you can make a difference in this world. Glen is continued to say to Spencer and Ashley that he is so happy that my sister Spencer has found someone to love and that can love her back. Glen said I don't care if it is a girl. Because of that she made my sister Spencer Carlin so happy and her name is Ashley Davies. So Ashley thanks for being there for Spencer in ways that the rest of us could not be.**

**Ashley leaned into Spencer and whispered in her ear and said, I love you so much and I'm glad to call you my girlfriend.**

**And Spencer said to Ashley me too. I love you so much.**

**And they kissed.**

**So Glen finished what he was saying to Spencer and Ashley and then all of them raised the glass they was holding and said cheers to all.**

**But Spencer heard two people said wait. Spencer looked around and saw that it was her parents, Arthur and Paula, we wanted to say something to Spencer and Ashley. Dad and mom what do y'all want to say.**

**Arthur and Paula said to Spencer and Ashley that they are really proud on what Spencer has did all of her life. Ashley head went down. But something that Paula said made her head come back up. Paula said and looking straight at Ashley she said that it got better when you Ashley started to be apart of Spencer life when we moved here. So with that said Paula still looking at Ashley and she said Ashley welcome to our family.**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and gave her yet again some more kisses. Then Ashley ran over to where Paula and Arthur where they were standing and gave them a really be hug and kissed them both on their cheeks.**

**Ashley stop hugging Arthur and Paula and walked back to Spencer and said can I have this dance once again.**

**This time the music that was playing was a slow song. Ashley took Spencer hand and leaded them to the floor so they could start slow dancing to the music.**

**Everyone stop what ever they was doing and just started to look at Spencer and Ashley dancing to the slow song they were listening to.**

**Paula took out her camera and took some pictures of Ashley and Spencer dancing. Paula turned and look at Arthur and said don't they look so cute together. Arthur said yea they do look very nice together. And then they both just smiled and look back at Spencer and Ashley dancing.**

**As Spencer and Ashley realized the slow song was almost over they look up and seen everybody looking at them and smiling.**

**Ashley said to everyone what the hell are y'all looking at. Everybody said at once we are looking at Spencer and you. Y'all look so cute dancing together. Spencer and Ashley said to everyone hell yea we do. Do y'all have a problem with that. Everyone looked at each other and said no.**

**Spencer leaned into Ashley and whispered can we going to the bathroom. Ashley whispered to Spencer and said yea. Spencer and Ashley ran to the bathroom that was in Ashley's room. When they got in there and shut the door Spencer pushed Ashley into the door and started to kiss her all over the place. Ashley said between kisses our friends and your family is out there. Spencer said so what if they are out there I don't care I want to be alone with you. Ashley said ok fine with me. Spencer started to take off Ashley's shirt and bra. Spencer finally got them off and started to kiss Ashley's chest and her stomach. Ashley moved and now Spencer is pushed into the door. Ashley started kissing Spencer all over. While Ashley is still kissing Spencer all over she starts to take off Spencer dress. Ashley finally got Spencer's dress off and again started to kiss her all over Spencer's chest and stomach. Spencer started to take her hands on Ashley's hips and moved them slow down to Ashley's skirt and started to un button it. Spencer finish unbutton Ashley's skirt and let it fell off of Ashley on to the floor. At the same time Spencer and Ashley took off their panties. They sled down to the floor and started to finger fucking each other for about a hour or so. Then someone came and knocked on the bathroom door. That person said what are y'all doing in there. Spencer and Ashley heard who it was and they both said Aiden. Ashley said to Aidan what do you want. Aiden told her that everyone want to know where y'all at. Ashley said to Aiden we are coming. Aiden said okay. Spencer and Ashley looked at each other and said SHIT!!!! We will be out in about ten minutes, ok.**

**About ten minutes later Spencer and Ashley was coming out of the bathroom and walk to everyone and said sorry about that. Paula said to Spencer and Ashley that is alright.**

**Once again Ashley is listening to the music and was hearing a song that she wants Spencer and her to dance to and it was the Cha Cha Slide. Spencer, Ashley said to Spencer. Can you come and do the Cha Cha Slide with me. Spencer looked at Ashley and said yea sure I will. Spencer and Ashley looked in the back of them and told the other ones to come and do the Cha Cha Slide with them. Everyone said to each other, this could be fun.**

**Ashley started the Cha Cha Slide over so they could start dancing to it. Everybody got into a line but Paula. Spencer and Ashley said come on mom come dance with us. Paula said no I'm going to take pictures of y'all dancing. Spencer and Ashley said ok what ever and then they started dancing.**

**While everyone was dancing Paula took all kinds of pictures of them. Everyone started screaming at Ashley and Spencer. Go Spence. Go Ash. Spencer and Ashley was getting down when they were dancing to the Cha Cha Slide. Spencer had to stop and get her something to drink because she was out of breath, but Ashley was still getting down with the song. Shortly after the song was ending Ashley was standing by Spencer drinking something to because was out of breath too. After Ashley and Spencer had something to drink another slow love song came on. Spencer said to Ashley will you dance with me. Ashley looked at Spencer and said yeas I will love to. Spencer and Ashley started to walk on to the floor and start dancing. The song they were starting to dance to was Breathe by Faith Hill. Arthur looked at Paula and said will you like to dance. And Paula said yes I would love to dance with you, Arthur. Paula and Arthur walked on the floor next to Spencer and Ashley and started to dance to the slow love song. Glen took his mom's camera and started to take pictures of Spencer and Ashley and Arthur and Paula.**

**Shortly after the song was over everybody told them they looked so cute out there on the floor dancing. After all of them got off the floor. Glen told them he took some really good pictures of them dance to the song. Arthur heard a father daughter song. The song that Arthur hears is I loved Her First. Spencer, Arthur said grabbing her hand will I have this dance with you. Spencer told her dad yea sure. They start walking to the floor once again and started to dance to the father daughter song. Paula of course took some pictures of them. Sometime in the middle of the song Ashley walked up to Arthur and Spencer and said may I dance with Spencer now. Arthur looked at Ashley and said sure. Spencer and Ashley danced until the song was done. After the song was done Paula and Arthur and everyone else said it was time to go. Paula asked Spencer if she was coming with them or standing with Ashley. Spencer looked at Ashley and she smiled at Spencer and then look back at Paula and said, I going to stay here tonight. Paula said to Spencer ok that is fine with me. After everyone left the music was still playing Spencer and Ashley asked at the same time if each other want to dance. The song that they was dancing to was Kiss Me. They dance until the song over and when it was finished they kissed and walk to Ashley's bedroom they changed into tank tops and boy boxes got into bed and cuddled up and gave each other kisses, they both say good night each other, and then fell asleep into each other.**


	2. The Next Day

The next day Spencer and Ashley was still sleeping in their bed all cuddled up together the same way they were the night before.

Ashley starts to wake up and move so she could get out the bed. Ashley finally got out of the bed and goes to the bathroom. She walks out from using the bathroom and looks over at Spencer and Spencer is still sleeping in the bed. So Ashley goes over to the side of the bed that Spencer is on and kisses her on the forehead and then goes to the kitchen.

Ashley is walking to the kitchen after leaving her bedroom. Ashley is in the kitchen now and she looking in the refrigerator to see what she could make for Spencer to eat this morning. She looks for some eggs, cheese, milk, and some grits. Ashley finds a bowl for the eggs and milk and then she stares it all together and then she finds a pan to put the eggs and milk in to cook in. She finds one pan and puts on the stove and started to cook them. She find another pad for the grits and started cooking them too. While all that was cooking Ashley made some coffee and is putting into a coffee cup for Spencer. She goes to refrigerator and gets some orange juice and put it into glass for Spencer too. Ashley puts the cheese on the hot eggs and letting the cheese melt. Then she puts the cheesy eggs on a plate with the grits. Finally she puts all the stuff on the tray and starts to leave the kitchen.

Ashley was walking back to her bedroom from the kitchen with the tray of food so she can give it to Spencer when she wakes up. When Ashley walked into the her bedroom she saw Spencer rolling in the bed. Ashley saw that and said only one thing Spencer is about wake up. After Ashley said that Spencer woke up and slowly started to sit up in the bed. Spencer saw Ashley walking into the bedroom with a tray of food. Spencer said to Ashley good morning Ash. Ashley looked at Spencer and walking to the bed and said good morning to you too, Spence. Ashley gave Spencer the food and she started to eat. Spencer told Ashley thank you for the breakfast has she finished all that food and drinking her coffee too. Spencer said I'm so full as she took the last bite of the breakfast that Ashley made her this morning.

Well Spence was that good, Ashley said looking into her beautiful blue eyes. Spencer looked at Ashley and said yes Ash it was so fantastic. Spencer, I'm going to take a shower do you want to join me Ashley said looking straight at Spencer. Spencer looked at Ashley and said HELL yea. Ashley started to walk over to Spencer. Ashley started slowly kissing Spencer on the lips. Then move her kisses to Spencer's neck. Spencer starts to let out a loud moan. Spencer starts her hands around Ashley's neck and works them down to her hips and starts to take off Ashley's shirt that she has on. Ashley moves her hands up and down Spencer's body. Ashley starts to take off Spencer's shirt that she is wearing. Then they both were taking off each others short that they had on. Now both of them are naked in the middle of Ashley's bedroom. Ashley and Spencer are hugging each other and kisses too. Ashley starts to move her and Spencer slowly and lovingly to the bathroom to take a shower. They get in the shower and start the warm water kissing and everything else they were doing to each other at that time and place. They took a hour and half shower they finally get out and dry off with the same towel at the came time. Ashley looks at Spencer and says I love you and thanking her for moving in with her. Spencer looks at Ashley and says I love you too and I'm glad that I choose to move in with you.

Spencer looked at Ashley and says that we need to go to my parents house and get my stuff and let them that I'm going to live here with you Ashley. Ashley said ok walking slowly to Spencer smiling and laughing. When she reached Spencer she gave her a big hug and a kiss on the lips. Ashley started to move her tongue slowly across the bottom of Spencer's lip to get entrance to her mouth. Spencer quickly gave Ashley entrance into her mouth that she wanted. They stopped to take in some air. And Spencer says to Ashley we need to go to my parents and get my stuff now so we can get back here and do more of what we are doing now.

Ashley and Spencer finish what they were doing in the loft and made their way to the elevator to go down to get to the Hummer to go to Spencer's parents house to get her stuff and tell her parents that she is moving in with Ashley. When Ashley and Spencer got to the Hummer Ashley says to Spencer what do you think your parents will say all about this. Spencer looks at Ashley and says they love me so much and they love you too so I think they will really happy that I'm moving in with someone that I'm truly in love with. Ok Ashley says and then they both get into the Hummer and starts to drive away to Spencer's parents house. On the way to Spencer's house they stop at a gas station to get some gas and something for them to drink. Ashley looks at Spencer and says go pay for the gas and the drinks I will be right back. Spencer looked at Ashley and says yea ok sure. Ashley was looking to make sure that Spencer was in the store before walking and going in the other store right by the gas station. Ashley walked in there and said I was here about a week ago and I need to pick up a ring that I order from here. Ok the woman at the front desk said. What is the name, the woman at the desk ask. Ashley Davies. Ok I'll be right back with the ring. Ok Ashley says to the woman. A little while later the woman came bock with the ring that Ashley bought and paid for a week ago. The woman gave Ashley the box with the ring inside and says here you go. Ashley says thank you and leaving before Spencer comes out of the gas station. Ashley made it to the Hummer just before Spencer walk out the store. Ashley starts the Hummer and the radio was starting to play My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.

Spencer gets to the Hummer and says to Ashley hey baby are you ready to go. Ashley looks at Spencer and said yes I'm ready we have a full tank of gas and nothing to slow us down until we get to your parent's house. Spencer said ok lets go then. It took them 20 minutes to get to her parent's house. They get there and get out the Hummer and start walking to the front door. Arthur came and opened the door and says hey to Spencer and Ashley as they walk into the house with big smiles on their faces. Paula walked in from the kitchen and says what are y'all two so happy about. Spencer looks at her mom and her dad and says we have to tell y'all something. Paula looked at Arthur and back to Ashley and Spencer and said ARE YOU PREGNANT???? Spencer looks at Ashley and back at her mom and says no that is not it. But can y'all go and sit in the living room for us PLEASE. Thank you. Now Ashley and I are going to the bathroom. So we ran up the stairs to my bathroom that is in my room and closed the door. Ashley said to Spencer that I thought we were going to wait until we got home. Spencer looked at Ashley and said we can but I just want to have sex with one more time in this bathroom then my bedroom. It's ok with then if you want to Ashley said to Spencer when the started to undress their self in the bathroom and started to head to Spencer's bed. Spencer stopped kissing Ashley to hurry up and close the door to her room. After she closed the door she ran back to the bed where Ashley was at and jumped on top of her and started kissing again.

Ashley said to Spencer that we needed to get back downstairs so we can tell them what we came here to tell them ok. Spencer said ok and they started putting their clothes back. They have been up there in her room for along time Paula said to Arthur. After she said that they started to walk don the stairs. Paula looks at Spencer and Ashley and says, What have y'all been up there doing. Ashley and Spencer looked at each other and says nothing? Paula said yea alright then at the same time Spencer and Ashley was laughing.

Arthur says to Ashley and Spencer, What is it that y'all want to tell us.

Ashley looked at Spencer and said I guess we have to go though with this. After that Spencer and Ashley looked at Spencer's parents Ashley said I asked Spencer last night at her graduation party if she would love to move in with me. Then Spencer said the them I said yes to Ashley. Sp what we are trying to say is mom dad I'm moving in with my lovely beautiful girlfriend Ashley. Paula and Arthur looked at them and just smiled and said congratulation to the both of you. Arthur looked at Ashley and said you better take really good care of my little girl you hear. Yes Mr. C I hear you Ashley said.

Ok that is settled everyone said together. Then Ashley lend into Spencer and gave her kiss on her lips. Then they both pulled away from the kiss at the same time. Now Spencer since just told your parents that you are moving in with I think you need to go up stairs and starting packing all your stuff up ok I'll be up there in about five to ten minutes, Ashley said to her. Paula said now listen to your girlfriend now Spencer. After that Spencer got up and hugged her parents then hugged Ashley and ran up the stairs to start packing her stuff. Ashley looks up at Spencer making her way to her bedroom to start packing. She saw when Spencer closed the and then looked at Arthur and Paula with a smile on her face.

Ashley looks at Arthur and Paula and says I want to ask y'all a important question.


	3. Big Question and Answer

While Spencer was upstairs packing all of her stuff Ashley was still downstairs with Paula and Arthur and she is about to ask them if she could marry Spencer.

Spencer is in her bedroom packing her stuff into boxes and she turns on her radio and was listening to You Had Me From Hello by Kenny Chesney.

When Spencer heard that song on the radio she was thinking all about Ashley and she smiled and laugh.

Before Ashley could even ask if she could marry Spencer Paula asked her if she wanted something to drink. Ashley looked at Paula and no thanks.

So Paula looked at Ashley and said what do you want to ask us.

Ashley looked down at the floor and then back up to Arthur and Paula said with y'all permission I will love to marry Spencer.

Paula looked at Arthur and then back at Ashley and said yes you have our permission to marry Spencer.

Ashley stood up and walked up to Paula and Arthur and gave them a big hug and said thank you to them before running upstairs.

Ashley finally made her way up the stairs so she could help Spencer finish packing her stuff.

Ashley got to Spencer's room and says to Spencer, how much is left for us to pack. Spencer looked at Ashley and says that she was almost finished packing.

Now Spencer told Ashley to start beginning her stuff down the stairs so Ashley and Arthur can start putting it into Ashley's Hummer.

Ashley is starting to bring Spencer's stuff down the stairs to her Hummer but before she left downstairs Spencer told Ashley, I love you.

Ashley looked Spencer up and down before saying, I love you too, to Spencer before she goes downstairs with her stuff.

Finally Ashley made it downstairs with the stuff and Arthur open door for Ashley to bring Spencer's stuff to her Hummer.

About 30 minutes to a hour passed finally Ashley, Spencer, and Arthur put all of Spencer's things into Ashley's Hummer outside.

After finishing that Paula asked Spencer and Ashley if they would stay for dinner before heading back home again.

Spencer looks at Ashley and then back to her mother on said sure we will stay for dinner thank you.

They all was sitting all at the table talking about all different stuff that is going to happen with Spencer and Ashley now that Spencer moved at her parents house.

They all them looks so happy in all of this that is happening in their life.

After dinner Spencer and Ashley went back to her bedroom to remember all the memories that they shared in her room before leaving the house.

Spencer and Ashley walked back downstairs to say goodbye to Spencer's parents before they made their way out the house.

Spencer and Ashley made it out of the house but right before they got to the Hummer Ashley grab Spencer's hand and pulled herself into Spencer and just started kissing her all over her face and down her neck too.

After their make-out session they made their way into the Hummer.

They get in and close the doors and right before they left they made out some more.

This time Spencer will pump the gas this time so Ashley was going to in the store and getting stuff and paying for the gas.

Spencer was looking to make sure that Ashley was in the store before walking and going in the other store right by the gas station.

Spencer walked in there and said I was here about a week ago and I need to pick up a ring that I order from here.

Ok the woman at the front desk said. What is the name, the woman at the desk ask.

Spencer Carlin.

Ok I'll be right back with the ring. Ok Spencer says to the woman.

A little while later the woman came back with the ring that Spencer bought and paid for a week ago.

The woman gave Spencer the box with the ring inside and says here you go.

Spencer says thank you and leaving before Ashley comes out of the gas station.

Spencer made it to the Hummer just before Ashley walk out the store.

Ashley gets to the Hummer and says to Spencer hey baby are you ready to go.

Spencer looks at Ashley and said yes I'm ready we have a full tank of gas and nothing to slow us down until we get to our house.

Ashley said ok lets go then. It took them 20 minutes to get to our house.

When we got back to our house we are getting out of the Hummer.

Ashley goes over to Spencer and starts to kiss her really hard.

The make out session was about 5 minutes long before Spencer pulled back and said we need to start bring myself up.

Ashley looks at Spencer and says ok sure.

They started to grab Spencer's stuff in both hands and started walking into the building to get to their door.

When they got to the Ashley put down a box of Spencer's stuff to unlock the door.

Ashley puts the key in the hole and unlocked the door.

Then Ashley pick up the box of Spencer's stuff that she put on the floor and walked into the loft with Spencer right behind her with more of Spencer's things in Spencer's hands.

Ashley and Spencer make their way into the living room to put Spencer's stuff down on the floor.

Spencer went to the radio and turn it on.

The song that was on the radio is Brick House by The Commodores.

Ashley got up and started to sing to Spencer.

_She's a brick----houseMighty mighty, just lettin' it all hang outShe's a brick----houseThe lady's stacked and that's a fact, ain't holding nothing back. She's a brick----houseShe's the one, the only one, who's built like a amazon We're together everybody knows, and here's how the story goes. _

_Verse:_

_1. She knows she got everythinga woman needs to get a man, yeah. How can she use, the things she use36-24-36, what a winning hand! (Chorus)Verse:2. The clothes she wears, the sexy ways, make an old man wish for younger daysShe knows she's built and knows how to pleaseSure enough to knock a man to his knees(Chorus)Bridge:Shake it down, shake it down now (repeat)_

Spencer was just looking at Ashley and smiled.

Then Spencer is walking to Ashley and giving her a hug then gave her a hard passionate kiss and fell onto the couch.

They started a make-out session on the couch.

They made-out for about 30 minutes. Then they stop as the next song came on the radio.

They heard Let's Make Love by Tim McGraw.

And got off the couch and started off to the bedroom Ashley said to Spencer that they will get the rest of your stuff tomorrow.

Spencer looked at Ashley and said ok and started to kissing again.

They was still making out when the reached Ashley's bedroom.

Ashley makes Spencer falling into the bed and start taking off their from each other and started to have sex.

Spencer and Ashley had sex for about two hours.

And then after they finished having sex before going to sleep they cuddled for a little bite and then Ashley told Spencer she has a question to ask her.

Ashley look at Spencer straight in the eye and saids "Spencer Dylan Carlin you Marry Me?"


	4. The Wedding Plans

**Spencer Dylan Carlin will you Marry Me!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Spencer looked at Ashley with a excited look on her face with tears falling down her cheeks.**

**Ashley says Spencer what is wrong?**

**Spencer looked into Ashley's eyes and said nothing is wrong I'm just happy.**

**Spencer looks at Ashley and says "YES I Will Marry You Ashley Alex Davies!!"**

**And with that said Ashley kissed Spencer and then put the ring on Spencer's finger.**

**Then they both went to sleep excited and dreaming about what their wedding was going to be like.**

**They fall asleep all up on each other.**

**The next morning Spencer woke up before Ashley did and she want to the clothes she wore lasted night to get out a square box and walked over to Ashley's side of the bed and sat down and waiting for Ashley to wake up.**

**Couple of minutes of sitting on the bed Ashley wakes up.**

**Ashley looks at Spencer and said "are you ok." **

**Spencer said "I'm ok."**

**Spencer looked Ashley straight in the eyes.**

**Ashley Alex Davies will you Marry Me!!!!!!!!!**

**Ashley looks at Spencer and says "Yes I Will Marry You Spencer Dylan Carlin!!"**

**Spencer smiled and said, I love you.**

**Ashley smiled and said, I love you too.**

**Spencer took the ring out and put it on Ashley's finger.**

**They hugged and they got up and was getting dressed and went into the kitchen.**

**They reach the kitchen and they made some breakfast before getting the rest of Spencer's things from the hummer.**

**About a hour later, they finished getting all of Spencer's stuff out the hummer.**

**Spencer told Ashley that she wanted to tell her parents.**

**Ashley told her lets go now then.**

**They walk out the loft and into the Hummer.**

**After 20 minutes they finally made it there. **

**They get out the Hummer and walked into the Spencer's parents house.**

**Spencer and Ashley tell them they have something to tell you two.**

**Spencer and Ashley said together "We are getting married!!!!"**

**With that said Paula starts to go wild over the wedding plans that she was thinking of for Spencer and Ashley's wedding.**

**Spencer said "We are doing the wedding plans but mom you can help."**

**Ashley and Spencer were sitting down at the kitchen table starting to put wedding plans together.**

**After a while Paula came to help with the wedding plans but, when Paula walked to the kitchen table she saw that Spencer and Ashley was in a conversation with each other.**

**So Paula walked away so Ashley and Spencer could talk.**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "I used to thing that no one cared about me until I met you Spencer."**

**Spencer looked at Ashley with a big smile ear to ear on her face. **

**Spencer leaned into give Ashley a big passionate kiss.**

**Spencer pulled back and said to Ashley "I really happy and glad that I met you when I moved here." **

**All Ashley did was smile ear to ear at Spencer.**

**A couple of minutes later Spencer was looking back at Ashley and Spencer seen that Ashley was thinking about something else beside wedding plans.**

**Spencer slipped her hand into Ashley's hand and said to her "Hey Ash baby what you thinking about?"**

**Ashley said "Oh nothing just thinking about us."**

**Ashley started to say something when Spencer got up from her chair.**

**Ashley looked and said "Where are you going?"**

"**Nowhere just getting something to snack on." Spencer said to Ashley.**

"**Oh ok" Ashley said**

**Spencer came back and sat down.**

**After Spencer sat down Ashley was going to finish what she was saying before Spencer got up.**

**So Ashley said to Spencer "Am I your first or Am I your forever."**

**Spencer had a weird look on her face.**

"**Ash, what are you talking about of course I'm your forever" Spencer said with a happy smile on her face.**

"**Ok I was just checking before we get married that's all Spence." Ashley said to Spencer.**

**Now that is out the way Spencer and Ashley are back to looking and talking about wedding plans. **

**So about a hour or so Paula comes back into the kitchen to see how the wedding plans was going.**

**Hey Spence. Hey Ash. "How is everything going?" Paula said in a happy voice.**

**Spencer and Ashley both look up at the same time and said "Yea we are getting though it."**

"**Ok." Paula said and walked out the kitchen.**

**Spencer and Ashley look back down at all the wedding things they were looking at before.**

**About another hour pasted they were still looking at wedding stuff.**

**Ashley looked up and said "I think we need to take a break."**

**Spencer looked up at Ashley and said "Yea sure lets take a break."**

**With that said they both got up and walk out the kitchen and into the living room to watch T.V.**

**Spencer got up and asked Ashley if she wanted anything to drink.**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "yea I would love something to drink."**

**So with that Spencer got up and walked into the kitchen and got two drinks.**

**Spencer is in the kitchen getting drinks for Ashley and herself.**

**Spencer walked back into the living room where Ashley was and Spencer handed Ashley one of the drinks.**

"**Thank you" Ashley said to Spencer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.**

**After that they sat back on the couch and started drinking their drinks.**

**After a while Ashley asked Spencer "If they can go upstairs to her old bedroom."**

**Spencer looked at Ashley and said "yes, but we have to get back down here before my parents get back home, because you know my mom's rules."**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "Yea I know the rules."**

**Ashley kissed Spencer, softly at first, but it soon became heated. Ashley's hands traveled down Spencer's back and slipped under her shirt. She scratched lightly at the soft skin. **

**Spencer moaned into the kiss and pushed her hips into Ashley's. They finally broke apart, panting.**

**Spencer tried to sit up, but was immediately pulled back down by the front of her shirt.**

"**Ash…" She moaned as she felt Ashley's lips on her neck. "Bedroom. Now. Please."**

**Ashley heard that and was up in a flash. She swept Spencer up in her arms and carried her down the hall and up the stairs. She kissed Spencer as she carried her down the hall, with more urgency than before. She made her way into her room, almost running into the wall a couple times. The moaning blonde in her arms and the alcohol in her system made it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. She dropped Spencer on the bed and was immediately on top of her. She pulled Spencer's shirts off and it landed on the floor, quickly joined by Ashley's. She kissed her way down Spencer's chest, between her breasts. Spencer tangled her fingers in Ashley's hair. Ashley reached around and unhooked Spencer's bra with ease, slipping it off her shoulders and tossing it aside. Her breath caught slightly at the sight of the gorgeous woman beneath her. Her mouth closed around Spencer's nipple, sucking softly. **

**Spencer moaned and arched her back, aching for more contact.**

"**Ash, please." Spencer begged, out of breath.**

"**Please what?" Ashley looked Spencer in the eye.**

**Spencer ran her finger over Ashley's kiss swollen lips. "I need you." She whispered.**

**Ashley smirked. "Whatever you want baby." Her hands unbuttoned Spencer's jeans and began working them down as her mouth attached to Spencer's pulse point, biting and licking at the soft flesh she found there. Spencer was lost in the sensation when it suddenly left, but was immediately replaced by the feeling of Ashley's mouth working its way down her body. **

**Her jeans and underwear were in a pile on the floor and she lay completely naked on the bed. **

**Ashley positioned herself between Spencer's legs and placed soft kisses on the inside of her thigh. She heard Spencer groan in frustration and decided not to torture the girl anymore.**

**Ashley placed one light kiss on Spencer's clit, noticing how wet she was. Spencer gasped, her fingers tightening in Ashley's hair, as she felt her tongue on her clit. **

**Ashley felt Spencer's response and deepened her movements, working to get Spencer off like she knew she could.**

"**Ash…Inside…Please." Spencer's pleas came out in short breaths as she fought to keep control of herself. It was turning out to be a losing battle.**

**Ashley wasn't one to deny the girl she loved. Without stopping the movements of her tongue, she slipped two fingers into Spencer's pussy, the rhythm of her fingers matching the rhythm of her tongue. Spencer couldn't control it anymore. Her moans became louder. Her hips rocked against Ashley, pushing her deeper inside. Spencer gradually felt her orgasm building. Ashley must have felt it too. She quickened her movements, knowing just what to do to bring Spencer to the edge.**

"**Baby, I'm so close." Spencer moaned.**

**Ashley removed her mouth from Spencer's clit, pushing her fingers farther in. "Come for me." She slipped a third finger in and Spencer couldn't take it anymore. **

**Her body exploded as her orgasm ripped through her. A slue of obscenities slipped from her lips and the waves of pleasure rocked her body, bringing her off of the mattress. Ashley removed her finger and lightly sucked on Spencer's pussy until she felt Spencer pulling her up into a kiss. Spencer could taste herself on Ashley's lips.**

**They rested their foreheads together as Spencer caught her breath. Spencer hooked her leg around Ashley's and flipped them over so she was in control. Time for round two…**

**After about two hours they were getting dressed and heading back downstairs to see if Spencer's parents was home.**

**Spencer and Ashley made their way downstairs into the kitchen, dinning room, and then the living room.**

**Ashley asked Spencer "If she sees her parents."**

**Spencer looked back at Ashley and said "NO."**

"**Well I'm glad that they are not here." Spencer said looking straight into Ashley's eyes.**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "Should we get back to the wedding plans."**

**Spencer nodded her head "Yes."**

**They went back and sat at the kitchen table and started looking at the wedding stuff again.**

**So about a hour or two Spencer's parents came home.**

**Paula and Arthur walked into the kitchen.**

**Spencer looked up from what she was doing and said "Here have yall been?" **

**Paula looked at the begs in her hands and said "We went shopping for yall wedding present."**

**When Paula said that Ashley picked her head up fast and said "Can we have it, please?"**

**Arthur looked at them and said "No, you have to wait until yall wedding day."**

**Paula looked at Spencer's and Ashley's faces when Arthur said that.**

**Then after a minute or two Paula said "When the wedding anyway?"**

**Spencer looked at Ashley and said "We were about to talk about that."**

**With that said Paula and Arthur left the kitchen so Spencer and Ashley can talk about the wedding date.**

**Spencer looked back at Ashley and said "When should we get married?"**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "Soon, because I love you to much to wait."**

**Spencer said "Ok, now we need to set a date."**

**Ashley said "ok and smiled."**

**Spencer and Ashley started looking at different dates. **

**Spencer looked at Ashley and showed her what date that she wanted the wedding to be on.**

**Ashley said "That would be fine with me."**

**Spencer said "That would be great."**

"**We are getting married on June 5, 2009." said Spencer and Ashley at the same time.**

**Paula walked in after she heard Spencer and Ashley said something at the same time.**

**Paula said "What is wrong with yall?"**

**Ashley said "Nothing is wrong with us."**

**Spencer said "We have just set the date for the wedding."**

**Paula had a big smile from ear to ear and said "When are yall getting married?"**

**Spencer said "We are getting married in two weeks."**

**Paula had a shock look on her face and said "Why are yall getting married so soon?"**

**Ashley looked straight into Paula's eyes and said "The reason why I'm getting married to Spencer so fast, because I love her to much to wait."**

**Paula started to say something, but Spencer cut her off.**

**Spencer said "I know you are mad at us, but like Ashley said I lover her to much to wait."**

**Paula said "I'm not mad at yall its that I'm so happy for yall and I will still love yall no matter when yall get married."**

**After about a hour Ashley, Spencer, and Paula were sitting at the table smiling, laughing and talking about the wedding and the wedding plans.**

**Arthur walked in the kitchen and looked at all three of them.**

"**Why are all three of yall happy for?" Said Arthur walking to the table.**

"**While dad if you must know Ashley and I set a date for the wedding" Spencer said looking at her dad.**

**Arthur said "When is the wedding."**

**Ashley looked at Arthur and said "In two weeks on June 5, 2009."**

**Arthur said taking a sit at the table "Why so soon?"**

**Paula said to Arthur "They are both in love with each other."**

**With that said everyone was sitting at the table in the kitchen talking about the wedding.**

**About a hour later Spencer and Ashley were still at the table and Paula and Arthur was making dinner.**

**Spencer looked at her parents and asked "Is it ok if we stay here for dinner."**

**Paula looked at Ashley and Spencer and said "Yea yall can stay for dinner."**

**Ashley asked Arthur "What was for dinner?"**

**Arthur said "We are having pizza."**

**Spencer asked "Can we help or do yall have it?"**

**Paula said "Yea we got it yall finish the wedding plans."**

"**Ok." Spencer and Ashley said together.**

**About 30 minutes later supper was done and everyone starting to eat.**

**While they were eating they started talking all about the wedding and the wedding plans.**

**After dinner they picked up their plates and put them in the dishwasher and went into the living room to finish talking about the wedding and the wedding plans. **

**Paula looked at both Spencer and Ashley and said "Are yall finished looking at the wedding plans for the wedding in two weeks."**

**Spencer looked at Ashley then at her parents and said "Yes we are done looking at all the stuff for our wedding in two weeks."**

**Arthur looked at Spencer and Ashley and said "I'm so proud for yall"**

**Spencer and Ashley said "Thank You" to Spencer's dad.**

**About a hour went by Spencer said "I think we should get going."**

**Paula said "Ok yall. We love yall both so much. We will see yall soon."**

**And with that said Spencer and Ashley get up and hugged Paula and Arthur and said "goodbye" and walked out the house.**

**Spencer ad Ashley are walking to the Hummer, but before they get in Ashley stopped and says "I love you so much and I'm glad to call you my wife in two weeks."**

**After Ashley says that Spencer has the biggest on her face from ear to ear.**

**Spencer says "I love you so much and I'm glad to call you my wife in two weeks, too."**

**With that said Ashley and Spencer get in the Hummer and drove back to the loft.**


	5. The Wedding

**Two Weeks Later………….**

**"Are you alright you look kind of ill Spence?"**

**Spencer said, "I'll be fine. I'm just nervous!"**

**Kyla, Madison, and Chelsea were all wearing bright red bridesmaids' dresses, long and made of silk.**

**"How does it look out there" Spencer asked Kyla.**

**"Great! And Ashley looks beautiful." Kyla saw the worry on Spencer face. Spencer had let Ashley pick out what she was going to wear. Spencer was the least I could do.**

**"Ok… I think I'm ready." Spencer breathed.**

**Madison stuck her head around the corner of the marquee, and signaled to the band to start playing the traditional wedding march.**

**Spencer stepped into the middle of the aisle, my heart pounding in my throat. I took a look around before Spencer started to walk. The aisle was a lane of white carpet. **

**About 100 people were sat on white chairs that had white fabric draped over them. **

**The aisle was decorated with flowers hanging above it. The vicar was stood on a raised platform with a wooden arch covered in flowers covering it, the band to one side playing their march, slowly, and on the other was Aiden stood as Ashley's best man.**

**Ashley stood next to Aiden. Spencer nearly passed out she looked so beautiful. Ashley was wearing mostly black. Ashley had a black waist coat on with extravagant collars that came halfway up her neck with a white bra on underneath. Ashley skirt was short and black but she was wearing something else. Spencer couldn't quite make it out from here but it was black but the material was light and almost see through. It was all the way down to the floor. What ever it was Ashley looked hot! Ashley's hair was down, in loose ringlets, a blonde streak put into her fringe especially for today. It wasn't there when she left me yesterday though!**

**Spencer set off slowly. Spencer just wanted to run to Ashley, hug her and never let her go. But Spencer resisted. Spencer was halfway down now. Ashley's smile getting wider with every step Spencer took until Ashley crinkled her nose. Spencer love it when Ashley does that. It always makes Spencer's knees turn to jelly.**

**Spencer's bridesmaids sat down. Spencer hadn't realized that they had walked down in front of me.**

**Ashley took a step towards Spencer and put her hand in the center of Spencer's lower back. Spencer's very lower back. It sent chills down Spencer's spine.**

**The vicar tells us to turn and face each other I, Ashley Alex Davies, take you, Spencer Dylan Carlin, to be my wife. I promise to love and cherish you. You are my rock and I can't imagine my life without you. I don't know how they expect me to sum up how much I love you. I can't. But I will try to show you every day, in anyway that I possibly can." In sickness and in health, until death do us part. I love you.**

**I, Spencer Dylan Carlin, take you, Ashley Alex Davies, to be my wife. You have been there for me through so much of my life. Since I met you when I moved here, through the years that followed, to now. I have always loved you and I always will. You are my life and I wouldn't change anything. I promise to love and cherish every single second I spend with you. In sickness and in health, until death do us part. I love you."**

**The rings?**

**Aiden stepped forwards with a box. He presented it to Ashley. A thin silver ring with three diamonds was slid onto Spencer's finger. Aiden presented Spencer the box with a huge smile on his face. Spencer took the remaining ring which was identical to the one that Ashley had put on my finger. Ashley lifted up her hand and Spencer slid the ring Ashley's finger.**

**"With these rings, I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The vicar said to Ashley and Spencer.**

**Ashley didn't waste a second in closing the distance and kissing Spencer so hard, Spencer thought she was either going to die or pass out from the passion and sheer lust that was in the kiss.**

**Ashley and Spencer pulled apart, slightly out of breath and rested our foreheads against each other.**

**"I love you." Ashley whispered**

**"I love you too baby." Spencer whispered back.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To Spencer's left, Ashley had finished her slice of wedding cake and was having a quite conversation with Aiden who was sat on the other side of Ashley. On my right Kyla was joking with Madison and Chelsea, only crumbs on her plate.**

**A hand reached to the inside of Spencer's thigh. Chills went up and down Spencer's spine. Spencer was starting to regret the whole white thing because Spencer could feel just about all the blood in Spencer's body rush to Spencer's face. Ashley's hand was creeping slowly up Spencer's thigh. This is unbearable! Having Ashley touch Spencer like this and not being able to do anything about it. Ashley was still talking to Aiden!**

**Ashley knows how Spencer feel. Spencer can tell. Spencer put her hand on Ashley's to stop it going any further. Oh how Spencer want it to go further.**

**Aiden stood up and started his speech. Spencer reached over to Ashley and put her hand on Ashley's bare leg. Spencer pressed down, not too much, but enough to let Ashley know that she was in trouble for what she did a moment ago. Ashley grabbed Spencer's hand. Obviously Ashley couldn't bear it either. Spencer and Ashley started playing with each others hands under the table.**

**The room erupted in laughter as Aiden finished his speech. Aiden obviously told a really bad joke but people were too polite not to laugh. There was an awkward silence. **

**Spencer think that was their cue to say something. Ashley stood up. Spencer looked at Ashley's thigh and realized that Spencer had pressed a little too hard. Ashley still had 5 thick white lines against her tanned skin. Going from her inner knee to the very top of her thigh. Luckily her skirt made it look like they stopped where it began. Ashley started her speech.**

**"Umm… thank you all for coming out today!" the audience chuckled at that silly play on words. "Well I wanted to take this chance to tell my darling wife where we are going on out honeymoon." Spencer had completely forgotten about the honeymoon. **

**Ashley's loft would be just great at this moment in time. Ashley turned to Spencer. All those unholy thoughts from before came back and Spencer couldn't take my eyes off of Ashley's chest. "We are going to take a walk down memory lane for our honeymoon." Spencer stood up and kissed Ashley. All Spencer and Ashley's friends and family applauded us.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Spencer and Ashley slid into the back seat of the limo like hormone crazy teens after prom. Ashley started kissing Spencer. Slowly. Teasing Spencer. How can Ashley do this to Spencer! Ashley knows how much Spencer want her. And yet Ashley won't let Spencer have her. Not just yet anyway. **

**The limo pulled away. And so did Ashley. Spencer hate it when Ashley does that. Spencer pushed Ashley against the side of the limo and started kissing her. Aggressively. Spencer couldn't stop myself. Spencer hand moving slowly from Ashley's thigh, to Ashley's small firm bum, onto Ashley's hips. **

**Slowly, Spencer moved her hand to the buttons on Ashley's waist coat kissing Ashley harder. The car stopped. Spencer and Ashley were back at the loft. The driver came and opened the door and Ashley fell out. Spencer couldn't stop herself from laughing. Ashley glared at Spencer as if to say that it was all Spencer's fault.**

**Spencer rushed out of the limo and helped Ashley up, Spencer's trail almost suffocating Ashley. Holding hands, Spencer and Ashley ran into the building, to the lift. 'PING' it arrived. Ashley and Spencer piled into it, making sure that Spencer's trail was in before the doors closed. Spencer leaned up against the back wall of that small room. Ashley walked over to Spencer very seductively, and pressed all of her body on Spencer and kissed her. More passionately than ever before.**

**'PING' finally we have arrived. Spencer escaped Ashley and ran along the hall to out loft.**

**"Hang on Spence. Don't go in yet!"**

**"Why not?" Spencer unlocked the door and swing it open.**

**Ashley said looking at Spencer "Well, I kinda wanna carry you over the threshold."**

**"Aww… that's sweet. Ok. But answer this for me first." Spencer said.**

**"Sure" Ashley pressed into Spencer again. Spencer found it hard to find the words that Spencer was trying to say, but Spencer wanted so badly to get into the loft. Ashley kissed Spencer. Fuck! Why do that! Spencer was hotter by the moment so Spencer had to do something.**

**Spencer spun Ashley round so that Spencer was now the one dominating.**

**"Why did you want me to wear a veil so bad?" Spencer said looking at Ashley.**

**Ashley said, "From the day I decided I was gay, it was always my dream, that if I ever found anyone that I cared enough for, loved enough, to marry them, I would lift up their veil and kiss them. You made my dream come true Mrs. Spencer Carlin Davies. **

**Ashley said, "Thank you." Ashley kissed Spencer and spun Spencer round so that Ashley was again the one dominating. **

**"I love you Spence." Ashley said**

**"I love you too Ash. Can we go inside now? Please." Spencer said to Ashley**

**Spencer thinks Ashley could hear the desperation in Spencer voice. No doubt Ashley could see it on Spencer's face. Ashley scooped Spencer up in her arms and kissed Spencer. Carried Spencer through the door, into their bedroom and laid Spencer down on the bed. Ashley ran back out to shut the door and on Ashley's way back Ashley had stripped almost completely naked. Only Ashley's underwear left. Ashley minced over to Spencer and started unzipping Spencer's dress. Spencer let it fall to the floor as Ashley pushed Spencer back onto the bed.**

**Straddling Spencer, Ashley leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was intense, full of passion, lust and mostly wanting more.**

**Ashley picked up on this quite quickly but she pushed her wants aside and preferred to tease her new wife. She licked Spencer's bottom lip and she was granted access but as soon as she got it, she pulled her tongue back out and slowly pulled out of the kiss.**

**Spencer moaned as Ashley attacked her neck, driving her senses crazy, biting, **

**pulling, sucking. Ashley's hands wandered all over Spencer's body. A body that's all too ready to give its self to the person lead on top of it.**

**Slowly she makes her way to Spencer's collar bone, placing a series of slight kisses along it, making the blonde moan even louder, making her breathe heavier.**

**Even slower, Ashley's hand reached towards Spencer's waiting breasts. Feeling the fabric of Spencer's bra displeased Ashley, she dragged the blonde up so that they were sat up, chest to chest, and she tugged at the clasp. Her only thought was that of Spencer and longing to see, to feel her free chest again. If she had her way it would never be covered.**

**Spencer, slightly taken aback at the aggressiveness of her partner, started kissing her neck, and also working on freeing her partner's breasts.**

**'RING RING'**

**Ashley removed Spencer's bra and threw it across the room pushing her back down and letting her own bra slide off.**

**'RING RING'**

**"Burgh!" Spencer moaned into Ashley's mouth as she attempted to get up.**

**"Nuugh." Ashley pinned Spencer's hands above her head so that she couldn't move her top half. "Let the machine get it." Spencer let out a little moan as she gave in.**

**'Heya! Well right now we are either still getting married, consummating the marriage' The recorded voice giggled slightly, 'sorry Paula! Or we are on our honeymoon. Ok so you know the drill. But make it short!' the recorded voice laughed again as the machine beeped.**

**Spencer turned over so that she was now on top of Ashley.**

**"Oh you are in so much trouble! What kiss if hiss my kiss mother kiss calls kiss"**

**"What and her 26 year old daughter doesn't have sex?" she moaned as Spencer bit on her neck.**

**'Hey Hunny. Aaash. Did you have to say that?' Spencer said.**

**"Shit my Mom!" Spencer scrambled to the phone.**

**"Wow! What a turn off!"**

**'Anyway Spence I just thought I would let you know that the party's over and everything's fine. I'll just let you get back to what you are doing… BYE SPENCE!" Paula almost shouted as Spencer got to the phone.**

**"Hey Mom! Mmhm… Yeah I know Mom. I didn't know!… Yes Mom. Thanks Mom… Bye Mom."**

**Spencer turned around to Ashley who was in the kitchen pouring them a drink.**

**"Hey my Mom is pissed at you!" Spencer said looking at Ashley**

**Ashley couldn't help but laugh. She handed the drink to Spencer.**

**"I'm sorry Spence. Wow it must be terrible for your mom to find out that her good girl daughter, isn't such a good girl after all." Ashley teased, earning a smack.**

**Acting hurt, Ashley took a sip of her drink.**

**"Hey, are we going to get back to what we were doing a moment ago?" Spencer said**

**"After your Mom just rang? Kind of killed the moment a little don't you think Spence?" Ashley said**

**"Aww… come on Ash" Spencer pouted, placing a kiss on Ashley's neck, and running her free hand up and down her side.**

**"No Spence I'm sorry. Your Mom has really bad timing. Plus," Ashley kissed Spencer's lips, gaining access past her lips almost straight away. "There's going to be plenty of time for _that_ when we go down memory lane."**

**"When do we leave?"**

**"Umm… I think tomorrow. Maybe the next day." Ashley trailed off as the put her head into the fridge. **

**Seeing there was nothing there, Ashley slammed the door closed and picked up her keys. "I'm just going to run to the store to get some food. You gunna come?" Ashley said in her husky voice that made Spencer go weak at the knees.**

**Spencer said "Well… are you going to go like that? Because as much as I love you without clothes on, I don't particularly want the whole of LA to see this much of you." Ashley looked down and blushed slightly.**

**"Right. Well… I suppose I better put some clothes on. And what about you? If you're going to come you had better put some clothes on too." Ashley stared at her naked wife and loving the view.**

**The pair wandered into the bedroom and threw some clothes on. Sweat pants and tank tops for the both of them as they left the loft hand in hand.**

**"I can't believe I got married." Ashley stated as they entered the grocery store.**

**"And why not?"**

**"I don't know. It's just something that I never imagined myself ever doing. That is of course before I met you." Ashley kissed Spencer softly as they wandered down the fruit section.**

**"Aww that's sweet. Hey we should get some strawberries. And maybe some of that cream that comes out of a can." Spencer said**

**"No I'm serious Spence! Do you remember when we went to the beach and you got mad with me because of those stupid boys." Ashley had the Spencer's full attention now. "Well that's when I decided that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. **

**And some day marry you. And yeah squirty cream sounds great" Ashley finished with a wide smile as she eyed her partner up and down.**

**"Such romantic words coming from the mouth of Ashley Davies!" Ashley teased **

**"And for the record, I decided I wanted to marry you the moment we kissed for the first time at your place. Remember?" Ashley picked up a carton of strawberries and put them in the basket.**

**"How could I forget?" Ashley stated quite simply "I love you Spence."**

**"I love you Ash." She grabbed onto her hand and pulled her closer. "Now when are we going on our honeymoon?"**

**"Tomorrow. Morning. 10am." Spencer and Ashley kissed too passionately for the middle of a grocery store, earning looks form people innocently trying to do their shopping.**

**"Let's get out of here." Spencer whispered to Ashley dragging her to find some cream and things that resemble a meal.**

**"Well you know nothings going to happen when we get home right?" Ashley said**

**"Well that's what you think. When I'm there, getting out of the shower, dripping wet, smelling so good, kissing your lips, your neck, your chest… are you sure you will be able to resist me?" Spencer said seductively into Ashley's ear, eliciting a quiet moan from the flustered brunette.**

**"No but I can try my best. And there is always a very, VERY cold shower." Ashley smirked as they were stood in line at the check out.**

**Spencer and Ashley made it back to the loft.**

**Ashley and Spencer the food away and made their way back to the bed room and started to take a shower.**

**About a hour later they were out the shower and now have sex once again.**

**Six hours later Ashley was cuddled into Spencer's body.**

**And they are fast asleep with smiles on their faces.**


	6. Memery Lane

**It was the next day after the big wedding for Spencer and Ashley.**

**Ashley was the first one up that morning so she decided how to start off their honeymoon the right way.**

**Ashley was sitting at the kitchen table thinking of what to do for their honeymoon when Ashley feels someone hug her from behind.**

**Ashley turned around in the chair and saw Spencer with a big smile on her face.**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "Why is there a smile on your face right now?"**

**Spencer looking Ashley in the eyes and says "You look so sexy sitting at the table trying to figure out something."**

**Ashley looked at Spencer and said "I'm planning the things that we are going to do on our honeymoon."**

**Spencer looked at Ashley and shock her head and smiled and asked Ashley "Do you need any help with the honeymoon plans?"**

"**No I don't need help but can I ask you something." Ashley said and looked right at Spencer**

"**Yea you can ask me anything you want to ask so ask away." Spencer said looking at Ashley lovely.**

"**Do you remember the first time that you realized you were gay?" Ashley asked softly.**

**Spencer smiled at the memory. "At the beach. How could I forget that?"**

"**I was wondering if you remembered that is all." Ashley said with a smile on her face that is ear to ear.**

"**Ok what ever baby." Spencer said to Ashley**

"**Are you mad at me because I wont let you help me with honeymoon" Ashley said to Spencer with a strange look on her face.**

"**No I'm not mad at you its just I wont to help you that is all" Spencer said looking at Ashley.**

"**Ok baby" Ashley said with a small smile on her face.**

"**Spencer can we go to the mall so we can get stuff to go on our honeymoon" Ashley said to Spencer with a smile on her face.**

**Spencer looked at Ashley and said "Sure yea we can go to the mall"**

**It took us only about half an hour to get to the mall. Ashley pulled into the mall parking lot on the JC Penny side, and slowly went down each aisle before finally finding a spot and pulling in. Ashley turned off the car, and we both go out. Spencer went around the side of the car where she stood waiting for Ashley. Ashley instantly took Spencer's hand, and we both walked up the parking lot, and into the entrance of the mall. Because it was a Sunday, it wasn't that crowded, but it was still pretty busy Spencer saw as Ashley and Spencer walked around people while we headed for the front of JC Penny to leave the store. We quickly headed for the escalator once we got out of the store, because Victoria Secret was on the second floor. We continued to hold hands and smile as we walked up to the entrance of the store, ignoring some of the comments, and snickers that were directed towards us. Ashley quickly let go of Spencer's hand once arrived at the store, and ran right up to a rack.**

"**Oh my god, Spence, come here," Ashley shrieked as she shuffled through the bra and thong sets that were hanging there.**

"**What is it Ash?" Spencer asked as Spencer cautiously walked up to Ashley.**

"**These are perfect," Ashley said as she took a set of the rack and held it up for Spencer to see. It was a baby blue bra with black lace, and you can practically see through it, along with a matching thong.**

"**At least there blue, I could have swore you were gonna pull out some with red on it," Spencer said as she took the set from Ashley's hand.**

"**There out," Ashley said with a slight frown.**

"**Poor you," Spencer said as she shuffled through the rack myself. **

"**Ash, these are so you," Spencer said as she pulled out ones that were like the one Ashley had, but instead of blue, they were green.**

"**Spence, I didn't know you had that much of a sexy side," Ashley said as she took the set from me with a smirk. Spencer just smirked back, before catching eye of the silk nightgowns.**

"**I'll be over here," Spencer told here as she went over to them. Ashley just waved at Spencer as Ashley continued to look around. Spencer started to shuffle around in the nightgowns before Spencer found one that she know would make Ash go weak in the knees. Spencer pulled out one that was black, with red at the top, and just like the bra and thong, you could see through it.**

"**Defiantly meant for sex appeal," Spencer said as she tucked it under her arm. Spencer turned around to see Ashley checking out. Spencer walked up to Ashley quickly.**

"**Good, I'm ready to check out as well," Spencer said as she came up next to Ashley.**

"**Okay, let me see what you got," Ashley said, as she tried to reach for the nightgown.**

"**Nope, it's a surprise," Spencer said with a smirk as she set it along with the bra and thong set on the check out counter.**

"**You know I like surprises," Ashley said as the store clerk rang our stuff up.**

"**I know you do, and believe me, this one will be worth it," Spencer said with a smirk.**

"**Okay, your total is $69.95. Will that be cash or credit?" the store clerk asked in a bored tone.**

"**Credit," Ashley said as she pulled out her credit card and slid it through the pin pad machine. She punched in her pin number, before finishing her payment by signing the pin pad.**

"**Thank you for shopping at Victoria Secret, hope you have a wonderful day," the clerk said before handing Ashley the bag and her receipt.**

"**Thank you," Spencer and Ashley said in unison before walking out of the store.**

"**So, where to next?" Spencer asked Ashley as she slipped her arm through Ashley's.**

"**Well, I did say something about clothes. How about American Eagle? Or Aeropostale?" Ashley asked me.**

"**Hmm, how about both?" Spencer suggested.**

"**Sounds good," Ashley said as they headed for American Eagle, since it was also on the second floor, like most of the clothing stores. They quickly headed over to it, and once they did, they dived into shopping, trying to find what shorts and shirts matched well together, until they finally both had at least 4 outfits. They checked out quickly, before heading out of the store.**

"**I think I got enough outfits. You still wanna go to Aeropostale?" Spencer asked Ashley.**

"**We can still look, we might find some stuff we like," Ashley told Spencer as they headed in the direction of Aeropostale.**

"**That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Spencer said as she took Ashley's hand and laced their fingers together. Ashley smiled at Spencer as they entered the store. They both ended up finding a couple outfits in the store, so it was good that they went in there. They quickly checked out before leaving the store.**

"**Where to next?" Spencer asked as we held hands.**

**Ashley smirked before saying, "How about Spencer's?"**

"**Spencer's? Really Ashley? Do we really need that kind of stuff to be close and intimate with each other," Spencer said as I raised an eyebrow.**

"**Of coarse we don't, but it's always good to try something different," Ashley said as they headed for the first floor.**

"**True. Okay, we can go in there for a few minutes," Spencer said as they headed towards the store.**

"**Trust me, it will be worth it," Ashley said with a smirk as they walked in to the store, which was located near the basement area.**

**Spencer just sighed, taking in all the sex toys, lubes, and multiple porno available for purchase.**

"**Lets go look over here," Ashley said as she pulled me in the direction of the lubes.**

**Ashley went to one shelf and picked up a bottle.**

"**Perfect," Ashley said as she held it up for Spencer to see.**

"**Its vanilla flavored," Spencer said as she licked her lips.**

"**Yes, like I said, its perfect," Ashley said.**

"**Defiantly. Okay, we got lube, what else do you wanna look at?" Spencer asked her.**

"**How about a strap-on?" Ashley said while raising an eyebrow.**

"**Interesting, okay we can look," Spencer said.**

**Ashley smiled as she pulled Spencer in the direction of the sex toys. Ashley walked down an aisle that was nothing but dildos and strap-ons until Ashley stopped in front of a section where strap-ons were hanging.**

"**Lets get this one," Ashley said as she picked up one.**

**Spencer looked at it. On the package it said the dildo was 8 inches long, it vibrated, and it was black. It came with a black harness.**

"**It vibrates, are you sure that's not taking things too far?" Spencer asked.**

**Ashley just took Spencer's hand and headed to the front of the store. "Of coarse not, don't you trust me?" Ashley asked Spencer as they walked.**

"**With everything that I have. Alright, we can try it," Spencer said as Ashley walked up to the register.**

**Ashley just smiled as the clerk rang our order up, and Ashley paid for it. They left the store both with smiles.**

"**Alright, what do you say to heading home and trying this thing out?" she asked as they walked out of the mall and in the direction of Ashley's car.**

"**Doesn't sound like a bad idea, but how are you gonna get Kyla out of the house?" Spencer asked as she threw the stuff in the back of the car as they got into it.**

"**Good point. Well I could rent us a hotel room, if you want?" Ashley asked as she cranked up the car, backed up and headed out of the parking lot.**

"**Are you serious?" Spencer asked.**

"**Well yeah, I mean last time we had a hotel room together it was when we ran away. Lets just go out for the night, and have some fun," Ashley said as she pulled onto the highway.**

"**Okay, but to make this night really special, I get ready at my parents house, and you get ready at the apartment. Then you can pick me up. I like the way that my mom does my hair, I want her to do it," Spencer said as she continued to drive.**

"**Okay, sounds like a plan," Ashley said.**

"**Wait.. isn't this the beach?" Spencer asks leaning against the railings and looking down at the sand.**

**Ashley nods. "Yup.. brings back memories huh?" Ashley says standing behind her wife and wrapping her protective arms around her. **

"**I couldn't take my eyes off you that day.. you looked so hot in that bikini" Ashley laughed resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder.**

**Spencer giggled and turns in Ashley's arms. "It seems like a lifetime ago" Spencer sighed placing her hands firmly on Ashley's shoulders.**

**The two held each other until Ashley slowly pulled away. Her eyes staring at Spencer's lips and then straight back to her baby blues. Without thinking twice Ashley leaned in and slowly kissed Spencer's lips, sliding her tongue slowly in her mouth whilst holding her close.**

**Can I ask you something?" Spencer asks opening the car door.**

"**Always" said Ashley**

"**Did you really feel it? At the beach I mean.. you felt something?" Spencer said.**

"**Yeah I just knew I had to rip that bikini off you somehow" Ashley said.**

"**God your such a horny school boy sometimes.. it worries me" Spencer said.**

"**But you love me Spence" Ashley said with a smile on her face.**

"**I do.. way too much!" Spencer said with the same smile on her face.**

**A hour later Spencer and Ashley were at the hotel.**

**They get to the room, but after Ashley the door open Spencer grabbed Ashley hips.**

**Spencer smiled as she grabbed onto Ashley's hips, and Ashley sat down on Spencer lap while spreading her legs out behind Spencer and wrapping them around Spencer. They smiled at each other before leaning forward, and their lips collided in one of the most passionate kisses they have ever shared. They ravished each other with their tongues as they deepened the kiss. **

**Ashley changed her position by putting her legs back around Spencer then standing up, and then Ashley quickly pushed Spencer back up on the bed, while never breaking the kiss. As soon as Spencer's head hit the pillow, Ashley laid on top of Spencer, which deepened the kiss even more. Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley, Spencer moaned out as Ashley sucked on Spencer's pulse point. Ashley quickly slipped off her body and onto the floor. Spencer smirked as she saw that Ashley was wearing the very lingerie that Spencer bought today. Ashley stopped sucking on Spencer's neck and looked at her.**

"**What?" Ashley said, as she smirked back.**

"**I thought that lingerie was sexy when I saw it in the store, damn I was right," Spencer said.**

"**Well, I wonder if it's just as sexy on you," Ashley said as she flipped them over.**

**Spencer smirked as she looked down at Ashley, then slipped it off of Spencer body, and then it joined Ashley's on the floor. Ashley scanned Spencer's body, and smirked as Ashley saw that Spencer was wearing the lingerie that Spencer had got today.**

"**I was defiantly right," Ashley said.**

**Spencer smirked as she reached down to unclip Ashley's bra from the front, and it fell to the side to reveal Ashley's breasts. Ashley smirked back as she slid out of it and tossed it to the floor before unclipping Spencer's as well. Spencer quickly pulled it off, and tossed it to the floor next to Ashley's. They both quickly slipped off each other's thongs and kicked them to the floor. They smiled at each other as they took in each other's naked form.**

"**So, how do you want to start this out?" Ashley asked me.**

"**Well, did you bring the stuff we bought today?" Spencer asked.**

"**Yeah, its in my bag. We don't have to use it tonight," Ashley said as she looked at Spencer.**

"**I told you, I trust you enough to try it," Spencer said as Spencer smiled at Ashley.**

"**Okay, let me go get it," Ashley said.**

**Spencer nodded as Spencer rolled off of Ashley and laid on the bed next to Ashley. Ashley quickly got up and went to her bag. Ashley quickly opened it up and pulled out the strap-on, and the lube. Ashley came back to the bed, before she slipped on the harness, and tightened it around her waist and legs. Ashley got back on the bed with the lube and vibrator in hand.**

"**Do you wanna put the lube on it?" Ashley asked Spencer.**

"**You can," Spencer said.**

"**Nervous?" Ashley asked with concern in her voice.**

"**A little," Spencer said.**

"**Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Ashley said as she squirted lube on the vibrator before tossing the bottle on the floor.**

"**I know," Spencer said.**

**Ashley smiled as Spencer watched Ashley turn on the vibrator and place into the harness. Ashley let out a slight moan, as the strap-on pressed against Ashley's opening. Ashley then quickly got back on top of Spencer.**

"**Ready?" Ashley asked as she positioned the strap-on in front of Spencer's opening.**

"**As ready as I'll ever be," Spencer said with a smile, trying to give Ashley confidence.**

**Ashley smiled back which gave Spencer more confidence before saying, "Okay, here I go."**

**They both moaned out as Ashley pushed into Spencer. The vibration from the vibrator ran threw Spencer entire body in a wave of pleasure as Ashley pushed into Spencer deeper.**

"**Keep going?" Ashley moaned out.**

"**Please," Spencer moaned out.**

**Ashley nodded as Ashley trusted all the way into Spencer, and they both let out the loudest moan yet. Ashley then slowly started taking out before thrusting back into Spencer. This went on for about 2 minutes before they both got comfortable with the feeling, and found a good pace. Moans, and panting could be heard in the room as Ashley continued to thrust into Spencer at a faster pace. Ashley then started sucking on Spencer's left nipple as she continued thrusting into Spencer, and Spencer moans got louder with the wave of pleasure that continued to pulse through Spencer's body. Ashley pulled and sucked on Spencer's nipple for a little bit before switching to the other one, and Spencer could feel her walls starting to tighten around the vibrator.**

"**I'm about to come," Spencer moaned out.**

"**Me too," Ashley said breathlessly as they looked at each other.**

**With one finally thrust into Spencer, both of them moaned out while they held each other as they both came at the same time. They continued to hold each other until their bodies stopped shaking and Ashley fell on top of Spencer.**

"**Wow," was all Spencer said as Spencer slowly caught her breath.**

"**Yeah," Ashley said as she slowly got up before she pulled out of Spencer, and they both let out another slight moan. Ashley quickly loosened the harness before she slipped it off and kicked it to the floor. Ashley then slid up next to Spencer, and laid her head on the pillow.**

"**Are you ready for another round, or are you too tired?" Ashley asked with a tired smile.**

"**I think we both need rest," Spencer said as Spencer pulled back the covers so they could both slip under them.**

"**I think your right," Ashley said with a yawn.**

**Spencer just smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's neck, while Ashley wrapped her hands around Spencer's waist and pulled Spencer closer. They wrapped their legs together, as they snuggled into each other's warms.**

"**I love you," Ashley said.**

"**I love you too," Spencer said.**

**Ashley gave Spencer one last smile before Ashley fell into a peaceful sleep. Spencer too smiled before falling into a peaceful sleep in the arms of her wife.**


End file.
